


Little Crush

by SPN_DeanCas



Series: Destiel One-shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affectionate Dean Winchester, Cuddly Dean Winchester, Cute Castiel, De-Aged Castiel (Supernatural), De-Aged Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Fledgling Castiel, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPN_DeanCas/pseuds/SPN_DeanCas
Summary: Dean and Castiel accidentally find a cursed object while searching through the Men of Letter's archives. What happens when they become five year olds?





	Little Crush

Considering the Men of Letters had a bunker full of knowledge, and that knowledge had to be quickly accessed, you'd assume they'd organise everything. Instead, Team Free Will is spending their time going through the archives in the bunker. Sam was being a nerd and going through the lore books in the library while Dean and Castiel spending some time organising the files in the store cupboard near the dungeon.

It's a boring way to spend the weekend, in Dean's opinion, but Sam said it was _"necessary"_ to have it completed as soon as possible. Thankfully, Cas is now free from Heaven and can help Dean with the most boring task in creation. However, Cas obviously agreed to help because he can't seem to reject Dean. Sam believes it's because of their _"profound bound"_ , but Dean always finds away to change the topic whenever it's mentioned.

While Dean was looking through some old boxes, he found a small black leather box. Intrigued, he carefully opened the box to peer inside. Strangely, there was a voodoo doll in the box. There have been many strange things that he's found in the Men of Letter's archives, but this is just... he has no words for it. Why would they have a voodoo doll in here?

As Dean wrapped his hand around the doll, Cas called out. "Dean! Don't touch that!"

Sam was rearranging the library books by book title, alphabetically. Who knew the Men of Letters could be so unorganised? And what better way to spend your weekend than rearranging the archives. Dean may have complained in the beginning, but he'd thank Sam later when he doesn't have to search the place from top to bottom to find what's he's looking for.

Sam's peaceful plan was disturbed by Cas yelling. "Dean! Don't touch that!"

Followed by a bang.

Immediately, Sam ran to the store room. When he entered, he could hear quiet voices whispering. It almost sounded like... children?

"Castiel?" A voice asked. "That's a funny name".

"My Father chose it", another voice replied.

"Why?"

"Because I'm an Angel of the Lord".

"An angel? But they don't exist!"

"Of course they do".

"No! My dad said angels are bedtime stories!"

"Your father is wrong".

"No he's not! My dad is the best! He's never wrong!"

When Sam turned the corner, he saw two little boys talking. They were wearing clothes that buried them. The clothes were obviously made for an adult. But Sam noticed the tan trench coat on one of the boy's shoulders. The two boys were arguing between each other until they noticed Sam's presence. Bright blue and sparkling green eyes stared up at him.

"Wow. You're really tall, sir", the boy with green eyes awed.

"...Dean? Cas?" Sam hesitated. The boys nodded.

"Cas is a shortened version of my name", Cas stated.

"Yeah, it is", Sam agreed. Slowly, he knelt down to their height. "Do you know who I am?"

Dean shook his head, whereas Cas frowned and tilted his head slightly. "You have a bright soul. I know you are good", Cas explained.

Sam was rendered speechless for a second. First encounters with Cas were never good. At least it's better than being called _"the boy with the demon blood"_. Maybe this time around would be better. "Okay. I'm Sam, and I'll be taking care of you while you're here. Is that okay with you two?" Sam asked, although he would care for them no matter what.

"My baby brother is called Sam!" Little Dean smiled.

"Yeah, we have to same name", Sam replied.

"When is my dad coming home?" Dean asked, suddenly. "I was supposed to look after Sammy, but I can't find him".

Sam's heart broke hearing those words. "Sammy is with a friend of mine", he lied. "He's safe, I promise".

"What if my dad comes home and sees that I didn't do my job?"

"Your dad is hunting a vampire nest in West Virginia right now. He won't be back for a while". Sam looked at the two kids wearing the over-sized clothes. "Come on, I'll get you some proper clothes to wear", he said, standing up. Dean and Cas followed him out of the store room only wearing the shirts, which looked like dresses on them. Sam listened to the quiet patter of their feet on the floor as he led them to the war room.

Sam got his wallet and the keys to the impala before bending down to carry Dean and Cas. It may have been dangerous, but Sam allowed the boys to sit in the front as he drove to the closest clothes store for kids clothes. When Dean saw the impala, he eyed Sam suspiciously. "Is this my dad's car? Have you stolen it, sir?" He had asked.

"What? No, this is my brother's car", Sam replied.

"Where is your brother now?" Castiel asked.

"He's busy right now, hunting with his friend", Sam said before getting them into the car.

The ride to the store was quiet, except for Dean and Cas whispering to each other and the quiet noise of the radio, which played Metallica. Sam kinda liked the silence. It's a nice change from the usual hunting life. Dean and Cas were quite well behaved, so maybe Sam could survive caring for two five year olds until he can reverse whatever cursed them.

That hope was ripped from underneath him when they entered the store.

Dean and Cas were sitting in the shopping cart as Sam walked through the isles. He was food shopping while also searching for suitable clothes for the two devils with him. Dean was complaining that he was bored, and Cas was complaining that he wanted to _"spread his wings"_ , as he described it. Their complaints were too much, and Sam couldn't take it any more.

"If you both shut up, I'll get us pie for later". That caught Dean's attention.

Cas, however, wasn't interested in pie. "May I have honey, instead, please?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Honey?"

"Yes, please. Honey is quite sweet and I enjoy the flavour. If it's inconvenient for you, I would understand if we don't purchase any", Cas said. Sam was speechless. This blue eyed boy was _definitely_ Castiel. He spoke like he did when they first met. At least he was polite and understanding. Maybe that's just because he's an angel.

"Um... sure. We can get honey, if that's what you want", Sam stated.

Cas gave an adorable smile. "Yes, thank you".

Once the food shopping was complete, Sam took them to the clothes isles to get clothes that actually fit the boys. He took them out of the shopping cart and allowed them to choose their own clothes. Obviously, they were going to need more than one outfit, so they chose many clothing. Dean chose a batman shirt, a red flannel and a black t-shirt. He also chose two pairs of blue jeans. Cas chose a light blue shirt with bees, a flannel like Dean's, and jeans. Sam got them the same pair of shoes and some socks and underwear. While they were searching for pyjamas, Dean noticed some batman ones and immediately chose them. Cas got blue pyjama top and bottoms that said _"I'm an Angel"_ , which were chosen by Dean.

Finally, they were leaving the store and heading back to the bunker. Sam had brought lots of supplies to help him care for the toddlers. While he was driving, he had a great idea to phone Jody for help. She was once a mother, maybe she could help him with Dean and Cas. Some of his anxiety soothed as he drove. He'd call her when they get home.

Sam hadn't even gotten the bags out the car before Dean and Cas ran inside the bunker. He could hear Dean's laughter echo in the empty halls. It only took one trip from the car to the war room with the bags, which was fortunate because Sam didn't want to be walking back and forth. "Dean! Cas! Come here!" Sam called, placing the clothes on the table.

The patter of feet caused him to turn down. They were still wearing the over-sized shirts. Reaching down, Sam collected them in his arms and stood them on the table. "Let's get you out of those clothes", Sam said and began to dress them. They looked adorable in their outfits. Sam couldn't help himself, he had to take a picture.

When Dean saw the camera, he threw his arm around Cas' shoulder and smiled. Obviously, Cas looked at Dean with a frown like he always did when he didn't understand something. A couple pictures were taken before Sam allowed them to play while he called Jody. He waited until the kids were out of sight before scrolling through his contacts.

"Sam!" Jody answered her phone after a couple rings. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Jody. How are you?" He replied.

"I have a couple weeks off work, so I'm just relaxing".

"So you're free right now?" Sam asked.

"I guess... why?"

Sam sighed before explaining everything that happened. "Dean and Cas got cursed while we were going through the Men of Letters archives, and now they're five years old. I have no idea how to care for kids. I never had to worry about that. Dean was usually the one who cared for everyone, and he raised me. I have no idea what I'm doing. Do you think you could come down here and help?"

"The things you boys get up to", Jody stated. "I'll be down there in a couple hours".

"Thanks, Jody. I appreciate it".

"Just... keep them out of trouble until I get there".

"I'll try", Sam said before hanging up.

Dean and Cas were running around playing tag, which Dean had to explain because Cas had never played it before, while Sam was searching the books for a reversal spell to change them back. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. The boys froze and looked at Sam, waiting to see what he'd do. Sam stood up and walked up the stairs to welcome Jody inside.

She greeted Sam with a hug before walking down the stairs with a couple bags; Sam following behind her. In the war room, Dean and Cas were hiding under the table for protection. Once Sam noticed them, he called out to them. "It's okay, you two. This is Jody, she's a friend. She's here to help me take care of you", he explained.

Slowly, the boys crawled out from under the table. Jody smiled down at them. She placed the bags on the table before kneeling down to their heights. "Hi, boys", she greeted. "I hear that Sam is taking care of you. But this giant didn't really prepare himself for taking care of two five year olds, so I come bearing gifts". When she said that, Dean's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Dean waited eagerly to see what Jody had brought and Cas was staring at Dean like he always did. Jody pulled out two Nerf guns, which caused Dean to jump up and down with excitement. "Are these for us, ma'am?" Dean asked, trying to contain his excitement. Jody seemed a little stunned that Dean was so polite, considering he was only five.

"Um, yeah", she finally composed herself.

"Thank you", Dean replied, taking one of the guns.

"What are they?" Cas asked.

Dean turned to the angel in shock. "They're Nerf guns!" Dean exclaimed.

"Why would adults allow children to play with guns?" Cas sounded appalled.

"No. It's not an actual gun, see", Dean said, shooting Cas in the chest. A soft polystyrene bullet hit the centre of his chest before falling to the floor. Cas watched it happen and then picked it up to inspect it. He held it in his tiny hands and began to twist it around. Everyone stood in silence and watched the little angel examine the toy.

"It's soft", he said.

"Yeah. It's so no one gets hurt", Dean explained.

"Oh. So it's a toy to convince children that getting shot doesn't hurt", Cas frowned and gave the toy back to Dean.

"No, Cas. It's just for fun", Sam said.

"So it encourages children to shoot each other for fun?" He looked down at the toy in Dean's hand. "No wonder the world has had so many wars", he muttered to himself.

"Why are you so negative?" Dean asked. "Come on, let's go play".

Dean gave Cas the other toy before running down the hall. Cas looked at the gun and then looked at Sam. "Go on. He'll drag you if you don't go after him", Sam told him. Cas looked down at the gun before following Dean through the bunker. Sam turned to Jody and smiled. "Thank God you're here. I think they'll be distracted for a couple hours, and it'll tire them out".

Jody smiled back. "Yeah, let's go to the kitchen and make dinner".

Dean and Cas were running around the bunker shooting each other with the Nerf guns, when Sam called them for dinner. They dropped their weapons and ran into the kitchen. They sat next to each other at the table while Sam and Jody served dinner. They had made spaghetti an meatballs, which Dean loved. While they ate, they spoke about random things.

"While my dad went to work", Dean began to say. "Sammy would still be asleep, so I had the motel room to myself. I would turn the TV on and watch ScoobyDoo. Sammy would sleep for a while, so I watched lots of episodes. When Sammy woke up, I had to make him breakfast, but Dad had forgotten to buy the baby milk because he had been working all night. I had to give him grown up milk. He wouldn't drink it until I did. I had to teach him. It was great because he smiled at me when he drank it. He's beginning to get teeth and his chubby cheeks". He looked down and smiled at his food. "I love Sammy", he whispered.

Sam's heart deflated hearing his brother talk like that. Dean was _five years old_ and he was taking care of Sam like he was a father. Sam looked down at his food and ate silently. "Castiel, what about you?" Jody asked. "Do you have any stories about growing up back home?" Cas sat thinking for a second before an adorable smile appeared on his face.

"Yes, actually", he started. "As fledglings, we are under the care of older angels. Usually, archangels are too busy so they don't care for any of the fledglings, but my father created me last and put me in the care of the archangels. Michael never really cared for me, he just taught me a few fighting techniques. Raphael didn't really like me, although he did heal my wounds. But it was usually Gabriel and Lucifer who cared for me".

"Wait", Sam raised his head. "Lucifer? As in the Devil? The Fallen Angel?"

"Yes. He was very fun and he made me laugh when he pulled pranks on Michael", he smiled. "It made Michael angry, which was very scary, but Lucifer promised to protect me. And Gabriel would take me down to Earth to explore and watch humanity. I loved everything about it, especially the bees. The bees were amazing, and it was extraordinary how they made honey".

"The Devil is your brother?" Dean asked.

"Yes".

"But he's evil!"

"He's not evil!" Cas exclaimed, and then paused. He looked down and frowned. "Or at least he wasn't", he muttered.

Dean poked him lightly. "Hey, you've got us. We're not evil, and we'll look after you. You can stay with me! My dad can teach you how to hunt and we can hunt together! You're like my best friend, and it'll be so much fun! We'll hunt all the evil things in the world and we'll save everyone! We'll be superheroes!" Dean smiled, and Cas smiled back.

"I'd like that", Cas replied.

When they finished eating, Jody cleaned up while Sam took Dean and Cas for a bath. The boys were getting kinda tired, so Sam was getting them ready for bed. It was only 7pm, which means they would be awake at the crack of dawn. Sam began to run the bath while the boys stripped down. Dean jumped into the bath immediately, but Cas stopped and stood in his underwear.

"Sam?" Cas said in a quiet voice. Sam turned around to look at him. "I require assistance while bathing".

"Okay? It's kinda the reason why I'm here", Sam explained.

"No... I mean I need assistance with cleaning my wings", Cas rephrased.

"Oh. Yeah, sure I can help".

Cas smiled and joined Dean in the bath. They began to play with the bubbles. Dean scooped a a handful and carefully placed it on Cas' head. Blue eyes followed his movements, and stared at the bubbles for a second before looking back at Dean. Dean sat smiling at Cas with the bubbles on his head for a second before scooping some more up and placing it on his chin to make a beard.

"Look at me. I'm a grown up", Dean deepened his voice as he spoke.

"Why did you put bubbles on us?" Cas asked.

"Because it's funny! I have a beard and you have silly hair!" Dean explained.

"Is it necessary to put bubbles on us?"

"I don't know. Sammy likes it when I do it, he laughs when I do funny voices. I sometimes pretend to be Santa! I have a big beard and I say _'ho ho ho'_ like Santa, and Sammy laughs. It's funny. You can do so many things with bubbles. When you meet Sammy, we'll show you. I think you'll like Sammy. He is only one, but he's fun to play with", Dean said.

"Okay!" Sam said, not allowing Cas to speak. "Time to get you both washed up! Ha! Look at you two! I remember when D-", Sam quickly corrected himself, "when my brother would do that with us. He would put bubbles on my head and tell me I looked like an old man. He also used to use shampoo to make my hair spiky. Anyway, let's get you two sorted".

Sam began to wash away the bubbles and put shampoo in their hair. Just for the fun of it, he spiked their hair up. Dean immediately laughed when he saw Cas, who was trying to see what had happened to his hair. Cas smiled when he saw Dean laughing with his hair pointing towards the ceiling. Carefully, he rinsed the shampoo out - without getting water in their eyes - and got the soap and sponge. The boys sat in silence, playing with the bubbles, while they were being washed.

Sam was almost finished when Cas spoke, "Could you clean my wings, please?"

"Right, yeah. I almost forgot", Sam smiled.

Cas took that moment to show his wings. Dean stared in awe and reached to touch them. "Wow! Are these your wings?" He asked, to which Cas nodded. "They're awesome! Do all angel wings look like this?"

"No. My wings have always been black. I don't know why, but my Father must have a reason. The other angels never liked them", Cas explained.

"Why?" Dean frowned. "I think they're cool!"

Cas began to blush and gave a shy smile. "Thank you, Dean".

Sam watched as Cas' wings expanded. Angel wings have always been an interesting topic for Sam. How they moved, why they moved. Do angels have full control over them, or do they unconsciously move? Maybe he could find something about it in the lore. Cautiously, Sam put soap into his hand and thoroughly washed the feathers of Cas' wings.

Dean watched with fascination while Sam cleaned the wings. Cas sat with his eyes closed and indulged in the feeling. Sam wasn't really sure if he was doing it right, but he was careful when cleaning between the feathers. He was terrified that he might accidentally pull any of the feathers. It took a while until Sam was sure the wings were as clean as he could get them.

"There we go", Sam stated. "I think it's time to get you both in bed".

Sam pulled the boys out of the bath and wrapped them both in towels. He led them to a spare room to get them into their pyjamas. He didn't want them to sleep in Dean's room because Sam knows that Dean keeps photos of them as kids, and he didn't want any of them to find those pictures and figure things out. How would he deal with them knowing they about who they are - or who they used to be?

Sam left the room, but left the door open ajar. "If you need me, call me", he said before leaving. Sam joined Jody in the library to watch a couple movies on Netflix from his laptop. Today had been hectic, and Sam was beginning to feel drained. He'd never cared for anyone before and it was exhausting. He was beyond grateful that Jody agreed to help.

Dean lay down and closed his eyes, the tiredness of the day taking over his tiny body. He was slowly falling asleep when he heard Cas whisper. "Dean?" He hummed in response. "Um... could you... could you groom my wings, please?" Dean sat up and frowned. "Once they're cleaned, they need to be groomed. Sam forgot to do it. I was wondering if you would".

"Okay", Dean said and moved to sit behind the angel. Suddenly, the lights turned on. "Woah. Did you turn the lights on?"

"Yes. I think it would be better if you could see what you were doing", Cas explained.

Dean giggled and began to groom the wings. Cas closed his eyes and felt himself falling asleep. Dean slowly and gently ran his fingers through the feathers and rearranged the ones that were twisted. They sat in silence while Dean groomed him for a while. When they finished, they slept on their own side of the bed and fell asleep. Cas had his wings wrapped around him, comforting him.

_Blood. Pain. Chains. The knives cut and carved into his body as he was strung up by chains. The hooks ripped through his waist, his wrists, and his feet. Black eyes stared down at him with an evil grin. Screams of agony echo through the place, overlapping with the laughter that sang in his ear. The knife cut deeper and deeper into his body as he called out for his brother, or anyone to save him._

Dean woke up in a fright. His hair and clothes were sticking to his body as he tried to calm his breathing. Why was he dreaming about that? It was like Hell. He doesn't know where that came from. What was that dream? What does it mean? Dean looked around the room with wide eyes, hoping to not see anything from his dream.

"Dean?" A small voice broke through the darkness. Dean whipped his head around to see blue eyes staring back at him. Cas sat up and turned slightly to face his friend. "Are you alright? You were talking in your sleep, and you were kicking frantically. I was going to wake you up, but I know it's bad when someone is reacting like that because you might lash out at me". Dean looked down at his hands. "Are you okay?"

"No", he shook his head. "I had a nightmare. I was... this man was hurting me. I wanted it to stop, but..."

"But you know it was a dream, right?"

"Yeah, but it felt so real".

Cas hesitated to say, "I'll watch over you".

Dean smiled at him. "Can I... can I sleep next to you tonight?"

"Of course", Cas replied and lay back down. Dean lowered himself and lay next to Cas, intertwining their hands. Cas brought his wings around them as protection for Dean. However, Dean was still struggling to fall asleep, so he stared at the wings above him. Slowly, he brought his fingers up to brush the feathers with gentle strokes.

"I love your wings", Dean whispered.

"Thank you, Dean", Cas blushed.

Eventually, they both fell asleep. Cas' wings surrounding them and their hands interlocked.

Jody woke up early in the morning. Sam was still sleeping on the couch, so Jody decided to check on the boys before making breakfast. Quietly, she opened the bedroom door and peered inside. She held her breath when she saw them sleeping together. They were cuddled close under Cas' wings. Slowly, she backed out of the room to retrieve Sam's phone. Sam had shown her the pictures he had taken of the boys before she had arrived.

Luckily, Sam doesn't have a password. Jody walked back to the room to take the picture before they wake up. Once the picture was taken, Jody carefully woke the boys up. "Dean? Cas?" she whispered. There was a grunt before blue eyes peeked through a few feathers. Jody gave him a smile. "Morning. Are you ready for breakfast?"

Cas nodded his head, sleepily.

"Dean?" Jody repeated.

Dean groaned and moved closer to Cas and continued to sleep. "Dean?" Cas whispered. Another groan. "You need to wake up now. Come on. It's time for breakfast".

"Sammy needs to eat first", he mumbled into Cas' chest.

"Dean, your brother is with a friend of Sam's, remember? He's probably awake right now and eating. Jody is here to take care of us. She's going to make us breakfast. Are you hungry?" Dean nodded. "Are you still tired?" Another nod. "Is it because you had a nightmare?" Dean gave a hesitant nod. Slowly, Cas wrapped his wings further around Dean. "I promised to watch over you, didn't I?"

"Yeah", Dean whispered.

"I never break my promises".

Dean raised his head and stared up at Cas. "Are you hungry?"

"I am a little hungry".

"Then we should get breakfast", Dean stated before sitting up.

"Great", Jody smiled. "Let's go eat".

Dean and Cas followed her through the bunker into the kitchen. The boys sat at the table while Jody made pancakes. Dean was slowly falling back asleep while Cas had his wings around Dean's shoulders. The three of them sat down to eat at the table in silence. Dean had pancakes with syrup, Jody had butter on hers, and Cas covered his pancakes with a lot of honey.

"Do you like honey, Cas?" Jody asked.

"Yes, very much", he replied with a smile. "Most fledglings love to eat sweet things".

"Fledgling?" Jody frowned.

"Yes. It's a term used to describe baby angels. Angels usually stay as fledglings until they are a couple hundred years old. That's equivalent to 7 years for humans. Once I reach that age, I shed my feathers and grow new and stronger ones. I'm really excited for it. Maybe the other angels will like my new wings". Dean frowned at that.

"But I love your wings the way they are", Dean said.

Cas began to blush. "Thank you, Dean. I'm happy you like them".

Dean smiled, his cheeks turning pink, before looking down at his plate of pancakes. Jody watched the two flirt with each other with a smile. She always knew they had a thing for each other - Dean, mostly. Seeing them as kids, Jody can see that they openly show affection towards each other. Maybe kids are more open to public affection?

Once Dean and Cas finished eating, they ran off to play with their Nerf guns. While they were playing, Dean accidentally shot a bullet at Sam. He woke up in a fright, his hunter instinct kicking in. Dean froze and watched the scene before him. Eventually, Sam calmed and looked down at a scared little Dean.

"I-I'm sorry, Sam. I-I didn't... I didn't mean to... It was-"

"Dean, it's okay", Sam said, calmly. "I know it was an accident. I'm fine".

Dean shook his head as he began to cry. "But-But I woke you up. Dad gets angry when I wake him up".

Sam's heart broke. "I'm not your dad, Dean. And I'm not angry".

"But-But..."

Sam grabbed Dean and sat him in his lap, holding him against his chest. "I'm fine, Dean. I'm not angry. It's probably time for me to wake up anyway".

"I'm sorry", Dean apologised.

"Don't be. You go play with Cas and I'll get ready for the day. Later, I'll take you to the park, how does that sound?" Sam suggested. Dean sniffed and wiped away his tears. Sam placed him back on the floor when he nodded. "I'll go eat breakfast and then get us all ready", he explained. Dean waited for him to leave before continuing to play with Cas.

Jody was getting the boys in the car while Sam was packing a bag full of food. Jody was going to take the boys to the park while Sam stays at the bunker to find a cure (or research more about angel's wings). Dean was sitting in the car, explaining to Cas about the park, while Jody was strapping them in. Finally, Jody and the boys left when Sam gave them the food.

Sam sat in the library, swimming in the books. He'd found many books about angels, but he was trying to find out more about the way their wings move. It felt like hours before he'd found anything. A smile came to his face when he read the words. Maybe Sam was right when he talks about the " _profound bond_ " between Dean and Cas.

" _Angel wings are like an extra body part for angels. They move depending on their grace. Angels control the movement of their wings, but they tend to move unconsciously. This is usually common among fledglings. Fledglings are still learning about who they are and what they are, and their powers are sometimes uncontrollable, so it's normal for their wings to move however they like._

" _The wings of an angel will droop if the angel is feeling sadness or despair. Their wings will wrap around themselves if they feel scared or vulnerable. It's like a protection blanket. They may use this "protection blanket" to shield their loved one, or those they care about. Like humans, an angel's grace will glow brighter and increase in temperature if they are around the one they love. Because of this, their wings will expand and open wide. Their wings do this naturally for the intention of impressing their possible-mate. Angels widen their wings to prove to their possible-mate that they trust them_ ".

Sam paused and re-read what he'd seen. He always knew they had a things for each other, but now he has proof. If Cas is a fledgling, his wings move unconsciously so Sam will be able to decipher how he's feeling. Dean, however, seems to love open affection as a child. Adult Dean has never been one for affection, but it seems little Dean has other ideas.

Sam continued to read until he found a section about fledglings. He began to read what the Men of Letters had found.

" _Fledglings like to explore, hoping to understand everything of God's creation. Sometimes, they may become attached to a couple things that make them feel safe and at home. Usually, fledglings like to eat sweet things like honey. It helps them sleep and helps them calm down. Although angels don't sleep, fledglings like to sleep for hours to restore their energy_ ".

"That's why he wanted the honey", Sam muttered to himself.

Putting the angel books away, Sam began to search for a cure.

Jody sat on the park bench and watched Dean and Cas play on the park. Dean was teaching Cas how to play on the swings when a couple older boys came near them. Jody watched patiently and stiffly as the boys interacted with others. She didn't want to run up to them because they might be making friends, and she didn't want to interfere. However, that changed when she saw Dean glaring at the other boys.

As Jody got closer, she could hear them arguing.

"He's my best friend!" Dean exclaimed. "And he can do whatever he wants!"

The other boys laughed. "More like your boyfriend!"

Dean's face turned red. "He's not my boyfriend! He's an angel!"

"You see him as an angel? How sweet", one of the older boys mocked.

"He _is_ an angel! And you're acting worse than his family! You're being mean!"

"Aww, is that making you sad?"

"It's making me angry! He's done nothing wrong, and you hate him!" The other boys smiled. "But I love him! He's my bestest friend in the whole world, and I won't let you bully him!" Dean yelled. "Leave us alone, or I'll hurt you!"

"Dean", Cas warned.

"Is there a problem here?" Jody asked before anything else could happen. All the kids stared up at her.

"No, ma'am", one of the older boys replied. "We were just waiting to go on the swings".

"Okay", Jody said. She turned to Dean and Cas, and continued, "I think it's time for us to go. Come on, boys". Dean and Cas followed behind her. Dean stood protectively by Cas like a body-guard. Jody could see the slight pink on Cas' cheeks. It was beyond adorable when the boys would unknowingly flirt with each other. If only they'd be like that as adults.

While driving back to the bunker, Jody overheard Dean talking to Cas in the back seats.

"Ignore those boys", Dean whispered. "They were being mean".

"I will. I only care what you think", Cas replied.

"Well, I love you the way you are. Don't ever change".

"Okay, Dean".

They finally arrived at the bunker to find it empty. Dean and Cas ran through the halls to play with their Nerf guns while Jody searched for Sam. She eventually found him in his room, reading tonnes of books. Quietly, she knocked on the door. "Hey, did you find a cure?" She asked, sitting at the desk in his room. Sam stopped reading and sighed.

"No", he admitted. "But I did find something interesting. It's about fledglings". He rose from his bed and placed the book he was reading in front of Jody. He waited for her to finish reading the information before smiling at her. "I always knew they had a thing for each other, ever since I saw them together. Cas had said it's because of their _'profound bond'_ or whatever, but I think they're in love. You have no idea how many times they have filled the room with sexual tension".

"I think you're right", Jody agreed. "At the park, these boys were being harsh towards Cas, and Dean got really defensive. And in the car, he told Cas he loved him. I have never known Dean to be so open with his emotions like this. It's adorable and all, but also strange. I love seeing them being like this, but I want them back to their original size".

"We'll continue to look for a cure", Sam stated.

The day went on as usual - Sam and Jody researched while Dean and Cas played together. It wasn't until the boys were asleep when Jody found the cure. She jumped up in excitement and ran over to Sam. Placing the book in front of him, they began to discuss the ingredients. Sam was 100% certain the Men of Letter's had everything required.

Before creating the cure, Sam went to check on Dean and Cas first. As he approached the bedroom, he heard whispering. He stopped outside the door and listened.

"I love you, Cas", Dean whispered. "I always will". He paused. "Do you love me?"

"Of course, Dean", Cas replied. "Your soul is beautiful, and you make me laugh. I love you, too".

"Good", Dean said happily.

"Let's go to sleep", Cas said before it went quiet.

Slowly, Sam walked away from the door and began to get the ingredients; deciding to check on the boys later. Maybe he was right, maybe they really do love each other. But if the cure works, would they admit their feelings for each other, or would they go back to denying everything? Sam has dealt with their sexual tensions for far too long. He's not sure if he can survive any more.

It took about 30 minutes to find everything and get it organised. Sam decided to quickly check on the boys before going through with this cure. When he peeked inside the room, he saw a small bump on the bed. With the light from the corridor, he could see that Dean and Cas were cuddling under Cas' wings. Thankful for the book he read, Sam now understands why Cas is doing it.

Sam watched them for a minute before joining Jody in the library. "Ready?" Jody asked.

"Yeah", Sam answered.

Dean woke up wrapped in a soft blanket with someone's arm wrapped around him. And he was naked. Confused, he opened his eyes and saw Cas sleeping next to him. Panic began to kick in and he looked around the room. However, as he turned onto his back, he saw dark black wings wrapped around him. He froze and stared at them.

 _Stop it, leave now,_ he told himself.

Cautiously, he began to extract himself from Cas' embrace. But it didn't work out the way he expected. As he began to get up, Cas tightened his grip on him. Dean lay still, allowing Cas to snuggle up next to him, and began to recall the previous events. He and Cas were sorting through the Men of Letter's archives and touched a cursed doll that turned them into five year olds.

After remembering everything, Dean kept replaying last night. Slowly, he turned to look at the sleeping angel. "I love him", he muttered with a smile. He decided to stay in Cas' embrace for a little while longer. If he was honest, he loved the position he was in. It felt safe, and he hardily ever feels safe.

Eventually, Cas began to stir awake. Dean turned and smiled at him. "Morning, sunshine", he greeted him.

Blue eyes stared at him for a second before he smiled. "Good morning, Dean". Cas paused. "About what happened to us, if you want to forget everything and go back to-"

Dean crashed his lips against Cas'. Cas froze for a second before returning the kiss. Dean had never really kissed a guy before, although he has found them attractive, but he enjoys kissing Cas. He'd never thought he'd be lying naked in bed kissing an angel of the Lord, who he happens to be in love with. Who knew he'd end up here?

When they pulled apart, Dean smiled at his angel. "I love you, Cas. I mean it, and I don't want to hide it any more", Dean explained.

"I love you too, Dean".

Dean's smile widened and they kissed again. Gently, Dean pushed Cas onto his back and crawled on top of him. Giant wings wrapped around them as they made out. It was a beautiful moment that Dean wished would last forever.

Unfortunately, Sam decided to choose that moment to open the door. "Hey, are you- OH MY GOD!" Sam exclaimed, covering his eyes with his hand. Dean and Cas immediately pulled away. "Sorry, I-I didn't know you guys were, erm - busy", he said before leaving the room.

"I think we scarred Sam forever", Dean joked.

Cas smirked at him. "There's worse things for him to see us do".

Dean could feel himself growing hard hearing Cas' gravely voice say that to him. "What do you have in mind?"


End file.
